1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone circuit distribution systems and more particularly to a telephone distribution connector assembly employing multi-conductor electrical connector components and jumper assemblies. This invention relates to an assembly for cross-connecting a plurality of incoming telephone wire pairs to telecommunications equipment located in a specific locality such as an office building. This invention also relates to multi-contact electrical connectors and the mating relationship between female receptacle connectors and male plug connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone systems in office buildings require an extensive amount of electrical wiring. Some means must be provided for properly distributing the incoming telephone circuits to the proper location for the specific telecommunications equipment.
A central distribution assembly is generally provided for each office building. A number of cross-connection systems have been proposed for use as a distribution frame. The industry standard comprises a modular connecting block having a plurality of terminals comprising cantilever spring members with an insulation piercing slot therebetween. These modular connecting blocks are generally referred to as 66 blocks. In use, an incoming cable generally consisting of twenty-five pairs of telephone wires, is positioned adjacent to a modular 66 block. The individual wires are then laced into position on the 66 block and wires are attached to the contact terminals utilizing an appropriate hand tool. Wires in an outgoing cable can then be attached to the terminal, and individual wiring patterns can be established. These standard 66 type blocks are labor intensive. An installer must first attach all of the incoming conductors in an incoming cable to the modular connecting blocks. Then the installer must attach the proper wires in the outgoing circuit to the proper terminals. Each of these operations must be performed on-site and the possibility of wiring errors is significant.
One method in which the on-site labor can be reduced, involves the use of multi-conductor electrical connectors generally referred to as miniature ribbon connectors. The most common miniature ribbon connectors, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335, are used with a 25 pair electrical cable. A miniature ribbon connector typically has two rows of 25 contact terminals. Wires can be attached to one end of each connector terminal. Miniature ribbon connectors are designed to mate with corresponding connectors. Generally, terminals in a corresponding position in the two rows of a miniature ribbon connector are intended to be attached to the separate wires comprising a single twisted pair.
A factory manufactured assembly consisting of a modular connecting block and a miniature ribbon connector can be fabricated and used to simplify on-site assembly problems. These assemblies are known as connectorized back panels and 66 blocks. By interconnecting appropriate 66 type terminals in the modular connecting block and in a corresponding miniature ribbon connector only one installation step for the incoming cable is necessary. A mating miniature ribbon connector preassembled on the end of an incoming cable is mated with a miniature ribbon connector previously wired to the modular connecting block. Using these miniature ribbon connectors, has simplified a portion of the cross-connectorization assembly process.
An additional method of attaching telephone equipment located on the customer premises to incoming cabling involves the use of pre-manufactured patch cords for interconnecting the incoming and outgoing circuits. Special connector panels are used with these patch cord assemblies. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,802. One block is used for the incoming cabling and the second is used for the outgoing cabling. With these latter methods, a jumper assembly comprising a single telephone wire pair with plug members at either end of the jumper pair is employed to interconnect associated incoming and outgoing circuits. One jumper plug assembly is attached at the appropriate connector location in the incoming cabling array and the other plug is attached at the proper outgoing connector location.